Fluid containers store fluid to be supplied to other devices. Fluid containers may include multiple chambers and be removably installed in devices such as image forming apparatuses to supply the fluid thereto. Generally, one or more chambers include regulator units to regulate the flow of the fluid in the fluid container and/or the device.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.